<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Closet by BurningHue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853864">The Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue'>BurningHue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Everyone is mean to Klaus :(, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Klaus is used as stress relief, Masturbation, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Rivalry, Slut Shaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus was sixteen when he had a closet named after him. Ben’s seen many of his esteemed family enter that closet but Ben? Ben could never bring himself to but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t wanted to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus/everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never write chaptered works so this is a first. This is just a stress reliever so I haven’t checked it properly. My apologies if it’s not the best in the world.</p><p>End game is Ben/Klaus.</p><p>It’ll only be a few chapters unless I catch inspiration. There is also a possibility of a extra chapter with Klaus’s point of view of his experiences in the closet...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The closet held many things from Grace's shoes to her three dresses to the assortment of things she had crafted over the years. She dusted religiously in there daily but never for more than a half-hour at a time.</p><p>So there was much time that closet remained unoccupied and Klaus took advantage of that. It started when he was thirteen and he would hide from his training lessons. He'd sit in that closet, hands behind his head, and nap until their father gave him a slap of the cane and forced him to train for twice as long.</p><p>When Klaus turned Fourteen their father gave up on physical punishments and just locked Klaus in the space for long periods of time, making sure the light bulb was removed so the room would be completely dark. Sometimes Ben would hear Klaus banging on the door during dinner but everyone kept their heads down and said nothing.</p><p>By age fifteen Klaus learned to love that closet. Always making sure to bring a baggie of drugs or a joint with him when he went so when his father locked him in he'd have something to soothe his nerves. It didn't take long for their father to figure it out but for a short time, Klaus had found paradise.</p><p>At age sixteen something happened. </p><p>Ben doesn't know what triggered it, what changed everything but just as suddenly as the closet had always been 'Klaus's Closet' now it was everyone's closet. It started with Diego, Ben observed one day while doing his laundry.</p><p>Diego slipping into the closet with Klaus and then afterward silence. Ben waited around but Diego didn't come back out. Not until around two hours later with a sick smile on his face and a relaxed posture for the rest of the day. Klaus smiles too, but it was forced, and their siblings made fun of him for it.</p><p>"Did you just smoke another joint? Or was sucking Diego's dick that good?"</p><p>Klaus made no comment but he scratched his arm, causing red welts to go across it although no one noticed.</p><p>It escalated from there. From Allison slipping away from training to visit Klaus's closet to Luther forgoing the strict bedtime to pay Klaus a visit. They always seemed satisfied afterward, no guilt although Klaus always seemed off.</p><p>Klaus was practically a zombie after he did whatever he did and Ben didn't like that. He still doesn't like that but that doesn't mean he isn't...jealous.</p><p>Jealous of all the things the others had taken from Klaus but he himself hasn't. He hasn't visited Klaus's closet yet and maybe he never will. He doesn't think he could face the guilt but deep down inside he wants Klaus.</p><p>He always has.</p><p>But Klaus never looked at him like that and they are so close now that he doesn't want to risk it. Doesn't want to risk Klaus never coming to him for nightmares again. He loves Klaus dearly and that's why he's never visited his closet.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>"Klaus is a man whore," Luther said offhandedly to Diego which sparked a fight.</p><p>Fist to cheek, knee to stomach, blood spat on the courtyard dirt. All the good things a fight entails until Diego takes it too far, throwing a knife causing a six-inch cut up Luther's arm that required stitches.</p><p>"Shouldn't have spoken bad about Klaus," Diego muttered to Luther and Luther glared back.</p><p>"I wasn't Diego. If you'd stop getting your dick sucked by him for five minutes maybe you'd realize what kind of mouth you've been fucking-"</p><p>Another punch to the face.</p><p>Their father has to break up the fight and both of them get extra training.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>"Do you like Klaus?" He asked Allison one day while she was straightening her hair. Something she never did unless her father demanded it of her for appearance's sake. Which had only been once or twice in their life.</p><p>"No," she almost laughed, her eyes darting to him for a moment in the mirror. "But his fingers are so soft and long. They really get into the good spots," she said afterward, almost dreamily, and then she cracked a smile.</p><p>"Why? Do you?" She asked and he of course denied it which she rolled her eyes to. "Have you ever gone to him for your 'needs?'" She asks and he blushes just the tiniest bit before shaking his head. "Oh, you're missing out, Ben."</p><p>He knows he is.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>"What does Klaus give you?" He asked Luther but Luther didn't respond.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Vanya hasn't been to see Klaus either, he thinks. Although Ben can't be sure about that, it isn't like he stalks Klaus, but he's fairly certain that she hasn't. </p><p>The reason is probably her anxiety and low self-esteem. But out of everyone she would probably benefit the most from seeing him, but she probably won't ever unless he offers; Klaus won't.</p><p>"Have you heard about Klaus's Closet?" He asked her one day at their reading lesson.</p><p>"No...what's that?" She asked and she sounded genuinely interested. It's crazy how they could live feet away from each other yet she is so far out of the loop.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>The next time he sees Klaus there are bruises around his neck, big handprints. "Where'd you get those from?" Ben asked and he felt the way Klaus avoided his eyes. </p><p>"Luther," Klaus spoke hoarsely, rubbing at the marks. "He's not rough on purpose. Super strength and sex just don't mix," Klaus laughed or at least attempted to but it sounded so forced that it made Ben shutter.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Ben asked him and Klaus looked at him strangely, still smiling.</p><p>"What do you mean, Benny?"</p><p>"Never mind," he said, sighing, unable to stomach asking Klaus how he really feels about being used like this. </p><p>"Ah, well Benny does this mean we can still play checkers later? Promise you won't cheat."</p><p>Ben snorts, shaking his head at Klaus's stupid voice. "Of course we can. And for the record I never cheat, you do."</p><p>Klaus's mouth forms a big O as he looks at Ben with complete surprise. "Me? Cheat? You've got the wrong bloke I say."</p><p>Klaus is going to be the death of him one of these days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I never usually write mean siblings lol so don’t think this will be come a trend. This was going to be a little darker but I’m too much of a sucker for Soft! Ben/Klaus.</p><p>Also I was harmed in the making of this chapter lol. Not gonna go into detail but now I have a bandage on my cheek 0.0</p><p>Since this chapter already took so long to come out I haven’t looked it over for mistakes just yet. But It’ll be done soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was approximately three weeks later that Klaus had a nightmare. It was a long time since his last, and that was good, of course, but that also made Ben feel lonely. Knowing Klaus didn't need him anymore, at least as much as he used to when they were kids.</p><p>Klaus didn't ask to sleep with him. At this point, it was a given that the answer was yes regardless of the reason. Ben didn't need to know what the nightmare was about.</p><p>That's an invasion of privacy and although Ben was curious, always, he valued their friendship over everything else.</p><p>Klaus climbed into to bed beside him, wordless, snuggling underneath the thin covers before taking a handful of his shirt in his hand, as if he was a teddy bear, a thing of comfort, before promptly falling asleep.</p><p>He felt hot breath against his side where his shirt rid up from Klaus's grasping but he ignored it. </p><p>————————————————————</p><p>In the morning he noticed two terribly dark bruises on Klaus's neck. Handprints that had to have been made with considerable force. Force that must have hurt, so much more than Klaus let on.</p><p>Klaus's eyes flutter open before he yawns and stretches, exaggeratedly. Arms above his head, a lazy smile on his lips, and the morning sun providing a slight orange glow on his skin. Making him seem so perfect, beautiful like a flower that's just bloomed, yet the bruises provide such a damper that he can't help but cringe at them.</p><p>Klaus blinked at that. </p><p>"What's with the strange face, Benny?"</p><p>"Uh...Nothing."</p><p>"Nothing my asscheeks. I always complain to you about my problems, don't think I won't listen to you about yours. So spill."</p><p>He sighed before he reached a hand out, wordlessly tracing the bruise on Klaus's neck. Klaus immediately softened beneath his touch, eyes already half-lidded as his lips stretched into the picture of a smile just existing to exist.</p><p>"Oh, Ben. Don't worry about these silly things. Luther just got carried away again, no big deal. Promise."</p><p>"How can you say that when...when you look at me like that." Like Klaus<br/>
was begging for something; to be saved, held, cared for.</p><p>Klaus reaches his own hand up, cupping Ben's hand, stopping its tracing. "I used to hate it but at some point, it just became a way of life. Ben, it's just...you're just different, you know? But you don't have to be-"</p><p>"But I am and I want to be. You don't deserve this."</p><p>Klaus smiled so stupidly, head tilted as he shook it, his hand gripping Ben's tighter before he leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek, so soft like it was meant to torture but he knows it wasn't. Because when Klaus pulls back, pink tints his cheek, like he was really embarrassed and for once in Ben's life he couldn't help but feel embarrassed too.</p><p>The bell begins ringing for breakfast and Klaus drops his hand, looking away.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Diego kissed Klaus as he walked him back into the closet, the door shutting behind them. Ben felt sick to his stomach, knowing that Klaus forced himself to like it.</p><p>"Diego always steals first dibs," Luther complains to him, almost whining. "Sloppy seconds suck," Luther bumped shoulders with Ben. "Loosen up Ben. You'd be so much happier if you let Klaus get you off a few times-"</p><p>The sick feeling settled in his stomach and he walked away from Luther, not even dignifying him with a response. He didn't want to admit it to himself, to that dark part of him that's always hungry for more; He wants Klaus.</p><p>But he doesn't need him. He doesn't need to cause him any more discomfort than he's always experienced. </p><p>He isn't selfish.</p><p>He slips into a bathroom, turns on the shower and strips. He deals with the uncertain hardness between his legs. A rare occurrence considering he never usually lets his body get too far from his control but just the thought of Klaus touching him is enough to have him hot.</p><p>Which isn't exactly something he enjoys despite how much he longs to. For when he feels pleasure and lets his mind slip like this, the control running out of his palm like the water droplets from the showerhead, The Horror stirs within his chest and threatens to rearrange his surroundings.</p><p>Pain shoots from his chest and coursed through his body as he struggled to stop it, the pleasure leaving as he curses himself.</p><p>As if he could ever let himself feel happy even for a moment.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>"Fucking-" Klaus burst through the bathroom door, luckily Ben had already calmed down the Horror by then and was dressed. Klaus washed his mouth in the sink, a clearly angry thin-lipped expression. "Diego," Klaus finished his sentence before gargling water for a moment.</p><p>"What?" He asked and Klaus spits out the water in what looked like annoyance. </p><p>"I told him not to cum in my mouth. God, I hate the taste," Klaus trembled in what looked like disgust before he turned to him with a smile. "What's up with you, Benny boo."</p><p>"Same old same old," he shrugged his shoulders, drying his hair as Klaus took a few steps to meet him in the middle of the bathroom. </p><p>"Really? Cause you have a very suspicious look in your eyes...were you being naughty?"</p><p>Ben Actually felt his heart drop, like it stopped beating in his chest as Klaus looked deeply into his eyes, a knowing stare, before completely dissolving into laughter. "Just kidding haha, you actually have your shirt on backwards. How old are you?"</p><p>Ben's face goes red.</p><p>Klaus laughs at his embarrassment.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Klaus comes to him again that night. What the nightmare was about is of no importance but he does snuggle closer and a couple of times accidentally rubs his legs against Ben's manhood.</p><p>Ben ignored it the best he could but he felt zaps of pleasure, of feelings he could never let himself feel before, and he road those feelings through waves of guilt. He didn't want to use Klaus, he didn't want to hurt him but he also couldn't deny that deep part of himself that had always wanted to know what it's like to let go, to feel what an orgasm felt like, to feel bliss without being terrified of what a monster that lives in your chest might do if you lose control.</p><p>Klaus's breathes were even, his eyes closed, and he was soft so Ben only bumped against him a couple more times, rubbed just once completely, and felt like he could die from the pleasure on the spot but as always that wave of goodness is followed by pain as the Horror fights him.</p><p>He bit back a groan and a hand slapped his chest as he began to pant. "Ben?" Klaus's small voice asks, his eyes tired, half-lidded as he looks at him. "What's wrong."</p><p>"It- The Horror- I."</p><p>"It's okay," Klaus said and felt Klaus pulling him into a hug. One hand slipping around his back, holding him tightly. "I've got you."</p><p>Right.</p><p>Ben snuggles into Klaus's chest and on this rare occasion, he falls asleep first with Klaus's comforting pats on his back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven’t decided yet but there might be some light tentacle play but like super fucking soft??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>